


Future Planning

by Rosebutt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, I didn't read the comics can you tell?, I don't like sparky, I figure Jiayings pretty old, Mind Control, Not as dark as I wanted it but pretty dark, Plans For Future Brainwashing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, at the time this was written the 18th episode had not come out yet, made up background for Daisy's family tree, made up background for the Hive, revenge rape, takes place after s03e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebutt/pseuds/Rosebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daisy is sort of revenge raped by the Hive as Grant Ward. Yes, it's just as terrible as it sounds. It's exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Planning

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Disney I'm pretty sure. Porn starts in the middle, feel free to skip the monologue at the beginning. This story is irredeemably gross and super kinky. If you're a prude don't read it. And please read the tags. If you have any ideas on how to continue this I'd love to hear them! Please leave a comment down below!

The Hive took Skye’s face into its hands and smiled at her warmly, “I can see why he loves you. Ward I mean. You are extremely beautiful,” She smiled back at him and turned into its right hand to plant a kiss against his palm. “Did you know that he died thinking of you? Regretting that he didn’t fuck you when he had the chance. He tried to fall in love with that other woman, Kara, even turned her down when she offered to make herself look like you. I don’t think she realized that, like May, she shared enough features in common with you that he didn’t even have to close his eyes to replace her features with yours.”  
Skye’s face twisted slightly in disgust, but then her face slackened as it strengthened its control over her, “Shh… Relax…” Her smile returned and she nuzzled it once more, “He was ashamed of that part of himself, you know, the part that would think of you when he fucked Kara. I don’t see why it’s so shameful, personally, but he hated himself for it. Hated you for it, too.”  
“Now, normally, I’m not much into granting last wishes. Too many souls inside me to even contemplate granting all their wishes. Plus, most of them are either boring or impossible. Grant’s is what I would normally consider boring, but… you look so much like your grandmother that I just can’t resist.” Suddenly The Hive’s hands turned harsh and it circled its fingers about Skye’s throat, “I always wanted to make my bitch of a sister kneel to me, but she was my natural opposite. Her powers countered mine and back then I was too prudish too even think of using the strength of her beloved humans against her.”  
Skye’s face was turning vaguely blue but she kept up the insipid smile, not even grabbing at its wrists to try and gentle The Hive’s hands. It released her and she crumpled to the floor, “Skye, listen to me, you are the most important person on this disgusting planet to me right now, because you’re the best chance I have of realizing my dreams. And it’s all because you look so much like my sister,” It stooped down to put its face at her level and kissed her, hard. When it parted from her a drop of blood curved down her chin and dripped onto her chest. “I’m going to let Ward fuck you because I’m just not human enough to get aroused by the thought of brutalizing you with my penis. Luckily enough he is. Now take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees, that way he knows what a lovely offering you are. I’ve never let one of the souls have control over the Hive so I don’t know exactly how he’ll respond but I think he’ll do well. He’ll have complete control over you of course but that’ll just add to the fun,”  
The Hive closed its eyes and Grant Ward opened them. At first the woman kneeling provocatively in front of him didn’t even compute in his brain, and even then he didn’t take in her identity. He looked instead at the bottles of lube, sex toys, condoms and other miscellaneous equipment for a wild ride. He shifted his gaze to the gray cement walls surrounding him, the cot in the far corner and the steel door to his right. It’s probably locked, he thought and shifted his gaze back to the naked woman. She was lovely, skin a healthy honey, strong thighs and ass dimpled slightly on the sides by muscles. Her vagina and asshole were hairless and colored a delicate pink. He reached the obvious conclusion after some shocked moments and moved to look at her face.  
“Skye?” She nodded, her short hair swishing about her face as she did so. He wondered how Coulson had gotten her to kneel so sweetly before him and what the man was trying to get from him by tempting him with Skye. He didn’t remember being kidnapped and he also didn’t remember agreeing to anything Coulson might’ve wanted to be granted this… gift. But he also wasn’t the sort of man to look a gift horse in the teeth, if he had been given Skye, by Coulson or otherwise, he wasn’t going to refuse her.  
He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, “Are you on birth control?” she shook her head, “are you ovulating?” she nodded. He doubted he could’ve been more turned on if she’d jumped into his lap and begged him to fuck her. “Will you follow any order I give you?” She nodded again and his dick started to leak, like an overexcited puppy.  
“You see that lube over there? I want you to grab that and the red dildo, one at a time, walk on your hands and knees, and carry them in your mouth,” It took two trips but he had the objects in hand before the minute was over. “good girl, now lube up your fingers, place your chest against the floor and start stretching your asshole open for me,” her breasts were squished against the cold floor but she didn’t seem to mind. He moved so that he could watch as her fingers pumped in and out of her asshole, controlling the pace and telling her when to add fingers and when to replace her fingers with the thin red dildo. She fucked herself with the dildo slowly and eventually he grabbed the next size up to fuck herself with instead. When they got to the point of the third dildo he stopped her and told her to lay her cunt down on his face and start sucking his dick. She was sweating and breathless but made a good effort to take his cock down to the root. She didn’t even manage to get herself down half way but she made up for the space with her hands. Not to be outdone he played with her clit with his tongue and teeth while he shoved the third dildo in and out of her asshole slowly. Skye came quickly, shoving herself further onto his face with a snarl, slick spurting out onto his nose and mouth. He licked the entirety of her vagina and then told her to turn around and clean his face up with her tongue. She, of course, complied.  
It was a bit early to fuck her in the asshole but his dick was whining at him to get some action so he shoved his fingers inside her vagina to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her too bad when he fucked her. She was tight, either she hadn’t gotten some action for some time or whoever she had been fucking was pitifully small. Ward chose to believe the latter. Grant grabbed the smallest plug and gently pressed it inside her asshole before he continued lathering attention onto her vagina. He made Skye come on his fingers again before he lifted her up by the hips and drove into her. She shrieked, her eyes watered, and he checked to make sure he hadn’t torn her. There was no blood but he was slower about his thrusts all the same. He took out his frustration on her hips and with his teeth, leaving bruises with his fingers and biting into her breasts with a force just shy of drawing blood.  
Skye whimpered and bucked onto his cock. He stopped thrusting to manhandle her so that her back was faced to him and then lay down so that she could fuck herself with his cock. The plug glittered from where it was nestled inside her and he removed it so that he could skillfully fuck the fourth dildo inside her. He felt the soft dildo slither within her through the thin skin that separated her vagina from her colon, it added to the sensation of being inside her. He pressed the flat end of the dildo against his abs and let Skye shove down onto it as she shoved down onto him. On the eighth thrust she whimpered as her legs gave out from beneath her and came shivering on his cock and dildo. He leaned up, pulling himself and the dildo out of her to replace it once again with a plug and to lift her onto the military cot sitting at the other end of the room.  
Skye was limp in his arms, thoroughly fucked out, and he placed her face down onto the cot before he thrust back inside her. She was ridiculously wet around his cock and just slightly too loose for him to come as quickly as he was desperate to. She sobbed as he grabbed her by the hair to lift her head up as he rough fucked her. He slapped her on the ass and she clenched down on him. “God, you’re so fucking sweet on my dick!” he ground out spanking her again, “Bet you fucking love this, huh? You little whore!” He internally winced at that, he wasn’t great at dirty talk and he decided then not to try it again. His orgasm hit him suddenly and he slapped his hips against her ass once more before he came inside her.  
He had an incredibly high sperm count and he knew that if she was telling the truth about ovulating then she was almost definitely pregnant. He took that thought in for a moment. Skye heavy with his child, leaving SHIELD to start a life together, raising their children better than their parents could’ve ever done with them. It was an impossible dream but one he allowed himself to bask in all the same. He got hard again at the thought of her lactating and slipped out of her to grab a condom and roll it onto his dick. He pulled the plug out of her slowly, its glittering blue gem winking at him in the sterile light of the room. He replaced it with his cock. He was much gentler with the soon to be mother than he was before, pausing for her to get used to the stretch once the blunt head of his dick was inside her. She moaned into the cot and he had the presence of mind to flip her onto her back for what felt like the eighty-fifth time in the last hour. Skye was complete putty in his hands and when he finally began to fuck her she didn’t even have the strength to jerk back into his thrusts. When he was reaching completion he pulled out of her, ripped the condom off, and jammed back into her pussy with an audible squelch. He came deep inside her for the second time that day and knew that she would definitely be having his child. He wondered if he could convince her to stay with him, for the child’s sake if nothing else, and knew that it would be unlikely.  
The thought of mind control came over him suddenly and he salivated at the thought of having her this compliant for the rest of their life. She could still be the Skye he loved just… a little more agreeable. He’d have to think it over, maybe while she was sucking his dick.  
He moved to the back of the cot and pulled Skye in between his legs, “open your mouth, you’re gonna learn how to deepthroat, now,” her jaw dropped open and he maneuvered his head past her lips. He held her head still as he thrust into her mouth, she gagged and he held her there until she stopped trembling and then he pulled her up so that she could breathe. Once she had gasped in two breaths he pulled her back down onto his dick just a little past the previous point and continued on like this until her lips reached the base. He pulled her off and hauled her onto his lap upon which time he once again came inside her. She would have the rest of her life to experience him coming down her throat or up her ass but for now he was focused on her having his child. ‘Well look at that!’ He thought, ‘a blowjob always helps when making decisions!’


End file.
